A Thieves Radiance
by unfledgedd
Summary: After the Cooper Vault job, the Cooper Gang members went their separate ways. However, when a recent robbery catches their eyes, they discover that Sly Cooper may not be the only surviving member of the Cooper Clan. Not only that, but they finally discover the origins of Clockwerk and his creation.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Sly Cooper. However, the characters and the plot used in this story are mine. **

**Summary:** After the Cooper Vault job, the Cooper Gang members went their separate ways. However, when a recent robbery catches their eyes, they discover that Sly Cooper may not be the only surviving member of the Cooper Clan. Not only that, but they finally discover the origins of Clockwerk and his creation.

_"Character thinking"_

"Normal talking"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Prologue**

Police sirens echoed noisily in the area. Shades of blue and red painted the nightly landscape surrounding the museum. Police cruisers crowded the streets while yellow tape blocked off the area. Officers examined the area in pairs, or in groups of three.

Most of them were confused with the night's strange events. This, among two other robberies, was the third museum robbery of the night.

A certain Inspector was glaring at said museum. She couldn't put it together. How was it possible for one to rob three museums within two hours of the night? It only made matters worse when there were absolutely no clues that signified who was behind it. The only thing they got was that a trio of people was behind it.

Her gaze settled on a familiar male raccoon. He was seen talking with another police officer. The expression on his face gave away that, like the other officers, he was puzzled by the events of the night. Even though he was fairly new to the whole police work, Constable Sly Cooper was doing a fine job.

Carmelita's mouth curved into a small smile. She enjoyed his company, and she was more than grateful that she didn't need to chase him around anymore. Despite telling him that he was her partner, it wasn't exactly official.

It was even more complicated when word of it reached her superiors. They weren't happy about it, and demanded that Sly Cooper be put behind bars. But she reasoned with them and proved that Sly Cooper couldn't remember his past life. They didn't quite believe her. They thought it was too simply, too easy.

She understood their reasoning of wanting to punish the criminal. So she took it upon herself to 'punish' Sly as they wanted. It included keeping an eye on him 24/7. There were times when she let him out of her sights though. She trusted him. If he lied to her, she would have seen the signs. A thief couldn't give up stealing so easily. That need would always be there. But since he lost his memory, he showed no such thing. And in the end, it only pleased her further.

Her smile was short lived. The expression of Sly's face turned pale and terrified. He was staring down at the object he retrieved from one of the officers only moments earlier. Carmelita quietly joined his side. "What's the matter?"

Fear gripped her heart as she stared down at the object. In his hands rested the Cooper Gang's calling card. A card that Sly often left behind to prove he was behind it. "Where did they find this?" she demanded softly.

Sly took a moment to respond. "It was located on the spot of the missing artifacts."

"Do you know what it is? Who could have left it behind?" Carmelita was hoping that he didn't remember.

"...No," he murmured, his face still contorted in confusion, "I don't. Do you?"

Carmelita almost let out a sigh of relief. "I have an idea." she stated firmly. "But I'll look into it later tonight.

"Will you need any help?" he offered.

"No!" She quickly blurted. Sly was surprised by her sudden outburst. She cleared her throat and kissed him on the cheek. She offered a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. I'll handle it. You, on the other hand, need to get back home. I've noticed you've had a lack of sleep recently."

He gave her one of his trademark smiles. "I'm fine. Staying up all night is okay; besides, I spend it working along side the best and most beautiful girl in Paris."

She elbowed him with a grin of her own. "Flattery will get you no where, Sly. Now get going, I'll handle this."

Sly was hesitant in leaving her, but complied. He gave her one last hug, and waved farewell to her as he entered his police cruiser. He frowned when he looked back down at the calling card in his hand. _"Bentley,"_ he thought, _"What are you guys doing?"_

As he left the scene, his mind filled with questions on the robberies and if his friends had anything to do with it. He was doubtful because they'd been missing from action for so long, but he couldn't think of anyone else that had their card. Maybe it was a sign from them?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bentley sighed as he furiously moved his hands across the keyboard of his computer.

He pushed away from the computer moments later; his head was pounding! Most of his calculations for his time machine were giving him some trouble. Some of the ideas seemed reasonable, while others didn't quite make sense.

Murray, who was sleeping on the couch, moaned in his sleep. When he didn't stir, Bentley assumed that Murray was still sleeping. A small smile graced his face as his thoughts wandered back to the old adventurous times he shared with his two old friends.

That smile soon faded. _"That's right," _he thought, _"Sly is no longer with us."_

After the explosion, they were separated from the raccoon. Bentley poured all his resources into finding his lost friend. It wasn't long before he located him at a party with Carmelita herself. He found it kind of ironic, but the sight of seeing his friend so happy made Bentley happy. Before he left though, he could have sworn he'd seen Sly glance at him and smirk. He made no move to contact Sly since.

And ever since then, nobody has seen the master thief in action.

Both Bentley and Penelope started to work on a time machine after that. They were still working on it, but they continued to have issues on why it wouldn't work. Determined to not give up the project, both geniuses continued to write out theories. They planned to test out these theories in a week's time.

Bentley grabbed the remote from the nearby coffee table and turned the TV on. He flipped through various channels; none of which were really grabbing his attention. Finally leaving it on a random channel, Bentley returned to his work.

It was a short while later when the screen was covered with, "Breaking News! Museum Break In!"

He ignored it. It was probably another young gang of thieves pulling off their first heist.

"Hello, and good evening folks," the news lady began, "if you are just turning in, we have just received reports that various museums have been broken into within the past two hours. Police haven't given us much information, but we do know that a calling card was located at the scene of the crime. The Police have reason to believe that the infamous Cooper Gang was involved."

Bentley's head shot up. The Cooper Gang? Involved? That was ridiculous! But wait… had Sly finally returned back to his old ways? No, that was impossible. He would've come back first! So who else? Who else had their calling card? It couldn't have been any of the other members; most of them were with Bentley, or off working!

The sound of tires screeching pulled the genius out of his thoughts. Wheeling his chair over to the window, he watched as a police car raced by.

Fixing his glasses, he barely noticed the silhouette that rested against the wall. When they moved into the light, it was revealed to be a raccoon.

"Sly?" Bentley gasped.

The ears of the raccoon went up as the sound of police sirens grew near. After a moment of exploring the alley, the raccoon located a ladder and quickly climbed it.

Bentley snapped out of his trance, and raced over to the sleeping hippo. Shaking him, he whispered, "Murray. Murray! Wake up!"

Penelope opened the door to her room with a big yawn. "Bentley," she groggily murmured, "what's wrong?" Murray groaned, and opened one of his eyes.

"Either Sly is back in thievery, or I'm going crazy!" The two quickly snapped out of their sleepy gazes.

"What? I thought Sly had amnesia!"

"Me too. Bentley, you said you saw him with Carmelita at a party!" Murray reasoned. "He'd never fake it. Well… He might for the sake of being with Carmelita, but I don't think he'd return to thieving without telling us!"

Bentley frowned. "I guess you're right, but that still doesn't explain what I heard on the news." He pointed towards the TV to prove his point. "They're saying that they've found the Cooper Gang calling card!"

A moment of silence passed through the room. Murray had his attention focused on the TV. Meanwhile, Penelope frowned in worry. She walked carefully over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sly's with Carmelita now, Bentley. He loves Carmelita, and you and I both know he wouldn't leave her side unless he really needed to. Maybe someone else is just trying to impersonate our gang; after all, we did kind of vanish from the thieving world."

He was conflicted. Ideas were clashing against each other. Reasonable thoughts would come up, only to be smashed down with another reasonable thought. It was making Bentley's head spin with confusion.

Penelope hugged him. "I understand that you miss him, Bentley. We all do. Maybe you're finally reaching your limit. You should get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." She left him with a peck on the cheek.

Bentley was still running through his thoughts. The idea that he was seeing things seemed logical, but some things still didn't add up. He was about to discuss his thoughts with Murray when Penelope whispered for the two to hurry into her room. Confused, the pair entered her room.

She was on her bed, staring out her window. "There's someone out there!" she whispered.

"It could be that raccoon I saw earlier." Bentley murmured. Murray frowned, not being able to see anything in the darkness. "There!" Bentley pointed towards the rooftop where a group of silhouettes were seen.

A female raccoon was leaning against her cane, grinning eagerly at her two companions. She flickered her tail in mild amusement when a growl came from the tigress.

"Radia, we were almost caught! _Again!_" The female raccoon, named Radia, simply yawned. This action only angered the tiger further. "You know, one of these days those crazy stunts of yours aren't going to work!"

"Oh? They've been working fine so far. And," she flipped her cane around and poked her friend's chest with the end of the cane. "We're unpredictable. The cops can't figure us out. That's a rather good thing, if I may say."

"No, _you're_ unpredictable! They may not be able to figure _you_ out, but sometimes neither can we!"

"Oh, Arazel, calm down!" Radia shrugged, moving her cane away. "You're such a worrywart."

"Hey, Radia, haven't you noticed?" a softer voice inquired. A grey feline cat, who was obviously the smaller one of the trio, stepped between the two. "Noticed what, Solitaire?"

She pointed to the cane that she carried. "Ever since we've started doing heists with that weapon of yours, they've increased security. And that card that you found in Dimitri's office? I really don't think that was a good idea."

Radia shrugged with a small sigh. "That's because this cane looks exactly like the one that the other gang has. You know, the one with Sly Cooper?"

"Speaking of Sly Cooper-" Solitaire started, only to go silent when noticing that Arazel perked her ears upwards. "The cops are coming. We've got to get moving."

"Where should we go?" Solitaire frowned.

"To Dimitri's, of course!" Radia grinned at her two teammates. After a moment of thought, they both agreed and followed after Radia as she jumped on another roof.

Once they were gone, Bentley let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "That cane!" he exclaimed. "Did you see it?"

"I did," Penelope looked worried. "But how did she get it?"

"I don't know." Bentley said. "But I do know that we're going to get it back. I'd also like an explanation on _how_ she got it."

Murray was the next to speak. "I think we should get Sly back."

The couple gazed at each other in thought. That did sound like a logical plan, but there remained some complications. Penelope was the first to voice it. "How? He might not remember us. And it's not like we can go barging in there; he'd arrest us because he's a cop now."

"Furthermore," Bentley sighed, "he would be confused as to why we'd barge in like that. But either way, I can see what you mean Murray. And that is a very sound choice, however, I think it's best if we do this on our own."

"How do you know?" Murray asked. "How do you two know that he might not remember us? The Murray thinks we should at least try."

Bentley was silent for a brief moment before he rushed into the living room. Penelope and Murray followed him in confusion, and were even more confused when Bentley laid out the Police Headquarters blueprints. "We still have those?" Murray asked.

"Yes, and I have an idea. Obviously, personally confronting him might do us no good. The chances of us getting in there without being recognized by Carmelita are slim to none. And she'd be there, obviously, to work with Sly. So, I'm thinking we could write a letter to him instead and leave it on his desk. I believe this is the room," he pointed to one of the rooms closer to Carmelita's office, "we need to enlist the help of someone _outside_ of the criminal force if we want our letter to reach him."

Murray scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Why not just sneak in at night and leave it there?"

"Good question, Murray." Bentley encouraged. "There are a few reasons. We don't have anyone that can move as agile as Sly could. Penelope and myself wouldn't be able to use our RC cars or choppers, as they would attract attention, or accidentally crash in the small space provided. And you wouldn't be able to get in there quickly and out before anyone could spot us."

Penelope had her eyes closed and her hand resting on her chin in deep thought. "I think I might be able to ask a friend to drop the letter off."

"That's great!" Bentley smiled. "Shall we go off to our work?"

"Is there anything I should do in the meantime?" Murray asked.

Bentley scrambled his brain to think of things for his friend to do. Penelope provided the answer. "How about you contact Dimitri and keep an eye on the news? Those girls did say something about going to Dimitri's place."

"Okay!" Murray exclaimed happily and went off to do his business. Penelope offered a small smile to Bentley before leaving to retrieve her laptop and begin her work.

Everyone was hard at work within minutes. Murray phoned Dimitri and questioned him about the robberies and the three girls; Penelope contacted her friend through messaging; and Bentley wrote the letter that would be given to Sly.

None of them saw the small robotic falcon that flew past their window and into the distance.


	2. The Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Sly Cooper. However, the characters and the plot used in this story are mine. **

**Summary:** After the Cooper Vault job, the Cooper Gang members went their separate ways. However, when a recent robbery catches their eyes, they discover that Sly Cooper may not be the only surviving member of the Cooper Clan. Not only that, but they finally discover the origins of Clockwerk and his creation.

_"Character thinking"_

"Normal talking"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 1: The Return

It was a bright and sunny day. It was a nice day to perform their short operation.

Bentley was sitting beside a bench with a newspaper covering his features. He was dressed up in a disguise so they wouldn't be recognized. Penelope was sitting on the edge of the bench, also dressed in a disguise. She was looking down at her watch. "She should be here soon."

Five minutes passed before a woman approached them. She was a chocolate colored dog, with a bright smile on her face. "Still hiding from the cops?"

"Hahaha, yes. Still working with the business folks?" Penelope countered with a smile of her own.

Her friend chuckled. "Of course. I need the job; I've got a family now. I've got to provide for them. Anyway, what exactly was this simple deed you needed me to do?"

"My boyfriend," she nodded to her right towards Bentley who smiled at her friend, "and I have a letter we want to give to a certain cop here. But we can't enter in case a certain fox recognizes us."

She looked at the police station. "Ahh, Inspector Carmelita Fox, hmm? Well, if I see her I can tell her that I have a letter of appreciation for…?"

"Sly." Bentley said. "Constable Sly Cooper."

"Oh?" Her friend seemed amused. "Okay then, a letter of appreciation for Constable Sly Cooper."

"Thank you so much!" Penelope said. She hugged her friend and frowned. "I'm sorry we asked you to do this. I can understand that you might not want to align yourself with a bunch of...thieves."

"Oh nonsense!" she laughed. "I'm helping a good friend, not a thief."

Bentley gave her the letter and thanked her. She smiled and waved a goodbye to them as she walked towards the police station. She approached the desk and smiled politely to the police officer. "Hello, good sir. Is Inspector Fox here?"

The officer yawned slightly, obviously looking exhausted. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes. I would like to mail this letter of appreciation to Constable Sly Cooper."

He sighed, taking the letter. "Alright, is that all miss?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. She gazed out the window momentarily, wondering if her friend needed anything else. She cleared her throat and smiled once more. "Yes, but if you don't mind, do you mind if that is given to him immediately?"

The police officer was about to respond when a female voice cut him off. "If I may intrude, why must it be delivered immediately?" The woman looked over at Carmelita, still keeping her smile strong.

"Well, I would just like to know that my letter was given to him as soon as possible. I want him to know that I'm very appreciative of all the things he's done. I also know that all of you are busy, and cannot spare such time so easily, so I'd like for him to read it in his spare time. Is that a problem, Miss Fox?"

"Just a bit suspicious, if you ask me." The woman's smile was beginning to falter. Ideas and good reasoning's were quickly fading. She was beginning to get worried that she'd be caught. Her smile instantly returned when she caught sight of Sly. Apparently, he had heard the commotion.

"An appreciation letter? I thank you for making such a letter, but I haven't done anything yet that's worth appreciating." She laughed and waved her hand. "Nonsense! Regardless, I must be taking my leave. I have a meeting to get to. I thank you for reading the letter, and have a good day!"

Sly waved goodbye. While he approached the officer to retrieve the letter, Carmelita watched the woman outside of the window. The woman waved to a couple that waved back. Upon taking a closer inspection, she realized that it had been Bentley and Penelope.

She watched as the couple left. They had gazed at the police station once more before leaving. Carmelita frowned, turning to speak to Sly. She was surprised to see that he was gone. Sighing, she figured she'd find him in his office.

Sly sat himself in his office. He was looking over the letter. A letter of appreciation sounded fishy to him, and undoubtedly it sounded fishy to Carmelita herself.

As he opened it, he wondered what it was. Was it from Bentley and the gang? Were they going to confess, or even ask for him to return to the gang? When he looked down at the letter and read it over, he frowned.

The letter said;

Hello, Sly. I hope this letter reaches you, and that you have some idea on who we are. It's from me, Bentley, and the rest of the Cooper Gang. If you don't remember us, then I'm sorry that we have disturbed you. There were some things I'd thought I'd clear up for you.

Firstly, we had nothing to do with the recent robberies concerning the museums. In fact, myself, Penelope, Murray and the other members of the gang have been busy with other matters. We did find out who was responsible for it though. It was a female raccoon amongst a tigress and grey feline. They were near our location, and we managed to hear some parts of their conversation, which concluded that they had been behind the entire ordeal.

If you do remember us, my friend, then please find us at our hideout. We've discovered something strange. It concerns your family cane. The female raccoon - whose name I believe was Radia - had it in her possession. We are gathering our members and reforming the Cooper Gang. We were hoping that you'd return to us.

Bentley

Sly let out a sigh and leaned into his chair. Throwing the letter on his desk, he thought over the information. He honestly felt relieved to find out that Bentley and the others had nothing to do with the robberies. But what unsettled him was the fact that his cane was in the possession of another person. He figured that Bentley, once finding his mask, cane, and money, had put it away.

But it appeared that wasn't the case. Either way, he needed to get that cane back.

He weighed out the situation. If he returned to his friends, his old cravings would be fulfilled. He would be a thief again, living the life that he enjoyed immensely before meeting Carmelita. He'd have his friends. To laugh, to play, to steal together. He missed them, and it seemed they missed him as well. Not only that, they'd retrieve his cane and find out why this girl had it.

However, if he stayed then he would give all of that up. He'd stay by Carmelita's side as both her lover and her partner in crime fighting. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed working on the opposite side of the law, but he still missed his old life. What was holding him back was his love for Carmelita. She'd feel hurt and betrayed. Whatever love they shared would shatter, and she'd be after his head. She wouldn't give him anymore freeway.

He couldn't decide. His mind wandered to what his family would think. Then it wandered back to the main object that represented his family. That feeling turned into possessiveness, and possessiveness turned into anger. He wanted to know _why_ this girl had it.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed movement. Gazing out the window, he caught sight of a trio of people. He nearly fell out of his seat when he noticed that the leader - a female raccoon - was holding onto his cane.

They were on the roof smiling and laughing as they carried small bags. Their leader stopped them. It looked like she was giving them a speech, or otherwise teasing them as her tigress friend glared at her.

This was it. This was his chance. He had to make his decision now. Leave Carmelita and return to the life he once enjoyed, or ignore it and stay by the woman he loved.

He made the decision to leave.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Radia settled her hands on her hips. She flicked her hair out of her eyes and grinned smugly at her two friends. "I'd say that was absolutely flawless. No cops, no interruptions."

"And most importantly," Arazel interjected, "no sudden unpredictability."

The group of three were silent a moment, but then erupted into a fit of laughter. "Did you see the look on that guys face? He didn't know what hit him!"

"Yeah!" Solitaire laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen a face that looked so priceless! It's a shame we didn't bring the camera. I'd love to have taken a photo of that."

They continued to laugh. Their laughter was short lived as Arazel perked up her ears. Radia immediately turned serious. "What do you hear?"

"Footsteps. Down at the alleyway. They're climbing the ladder on the southern portion of the building. We better get going."

"I'm surprised you heard." Sly said as he lifted himself on the roof. His eyes settled on Radia. She was staring back at him as well. She looked confused. She hadn't time to question him as Arazel brought her to her feet and usher her towards the other rooftop. "Wait!" Sly cried.

The group continued running over a few more rooftops before Radia tossed Arazel her bag. "I'll distract him. I'll meet you guys at the usual spot!" She winked and turned around before her two friends could protest against her actions.

She could tell she had caught Sly off guard. She jumped over him and slid to a stop. She was smirking at him. "Think you can catch me?"

"Why do you have my cane?"

"Huh?" she arched her eyebrow in confusion. "Your cane? It's mine! It's been in my family for generations."

"That cane doesn't belong to you." he said. "It belongs to the rightful heir of the Cooper Clan!"

She blinked in confusion. "That _is_ me! The name is Radia Cooper."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. "I don't recollect having a sister."

"Who the heck are you?" She questioned, obviously not at all pleased.

"My name is Sly Cooper. I'm the surviving member of the Cooper Clan." He stood tall, pride radiating off of him.

Confusion and doubt were evident in her eyes. She finally came to the conclusion that only a _real_ Cooper would be able to keep up with her. So, she turned tail and jumped off of the rooftop.

Sly rushed to the ledge of the building and watched as she used the cane to swing herself before landing gracefully. She grinned up at him. She was challenging him to keep up.

Radia was about to run off when she narrowly dodged an electrical shot. "Freeze!"

Carmelita had her shock pistol aimed at her. Radia was backed up against a fence. She hadn't expected any form of backup. "Drop the weapon."

"Make me." Radia spat. "Fine." Carmelita aimed it towards her. She cried out as she dodged it once more. Radia frowned seeing that Sly was making his descent. She took a deep breath and ran directly towards Carmelita.

She carefully dodged each of the blasts. She jumped into the air, landing on a trashcan, and made a leap for the ladder. She winced as one of the electrical blasts barely hit her. Clenching the cane in her mouth, she quickly crawled onto the roof. Sly was hot on her tail with Carmelita not far behind.

Radia eyed them from over her shoulder as she jumped from roof to roof. "_Damn it,_" she thought. _"I gotta shake these two!"_

She grinned seeing her prime location to lose them. She jumped in the air while using a twisting motion to land on some ropes before running across them. Sly was surprised, as the motion she had just used was from the Thievious Raccoonus and a move only a Cooper should know.

He continued his chase. He noticed that Carmelita wasn't able to continue following. He felt that it was for the best.

Sly pounced on Radia as soon as she jumped on the roof. She cried out and struggled. "Let me go!" He pinned her to the ground with the intention of questioning her as the cane fell from her grasp. The two lock gazes for a brief moment. He hadn't noticed it before, but she looked exactly like his mother.

Her eyes were narrowed in anger. She was breathing heavy, obviously from all the running around she had done. But what really captured his attention were her eyes. He remembered a pair of eyes like that, but from where?

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

"Radia Cooper." She breathed. "And who are you to dare take the name of Cooper?"

He didn't answer. He knew she was just as confused as he was. "You're that thief." she growled. "The one commonly known as Sly Cooper with the Cooper Gang. Stealing my fathers name and reputation. You're not _real _thief."

This angered Sly. "How dare you-" he was cut off with a slam of her knee in his stomach. She kicked him off and scrambled away from him. She kicked him once more and earned a hiss of pain. She stormed away and grabbed her cane. With one sharp glare at him she hissed, "And stealing my older brothers name. I won't let you ruin the Cooper name, or my brother's for that fact."

"_B-brother?_" he thought as he watched her jump off the roof and into the alley.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sly returned to the office later that day. He was unhappy that he'd lost sight of the mysterious girl. The things she said troubled him.

She mentioned having an older brother by the name of Sly Cooper. Was he that very name Cooper? If so, then why didn't he remember her? Or was she just lying? It didn't seem like that. Her anger was real.

For the next three hours he went through files of the girl. He wanted to find out more about her, and why she was claiming that she was a Cooper. He hadn't noticed that Carmelita came in with a frown. "Sly, what's wrong?"

He looked at her. Letting out a sigh, he said, "I faked having amnesia."

She looked to be in disbelief. "I wanted to be closer to you. I love you, and I wanted nothing more than to have the pleasure to work alongside you. Considering that you hadn't arrested me right on the spot, I guess you did too."

Knots began to form in the pit of his stomach. She said nothing and simply turned her back on him. She would not let herself succumb to tears in front of him. "Carm-"

"Are you going back to your old ways? The ways of the thief?"

He didn't know how to answer. He felt ashamed and began to regret his choice of faking amnesia. "I have to. That girl - Radia Cooper as she calls herself - has my family cane. And you know how important that -"

"Forget about the cane!" she suddenly yelled. She turned to him, her eyes dangerously narrowed. She was angry. She wasn't angry about the fact he faked amnesia; as a matter of fact, she actually ignored that part of their relationship.

No, she was angry because, from what she was hearing, it sounded like Sly wanted to return to thievery. His stupid excuse? Because someone else had his cane. "Why does that have to be an excuse to return to thievery? Just admit it! You _want_ to be a thief! You can't let it go!"

"Carmelita, it's been in my blood and has been the family business for generations!" he argued. "I can't let something like that go so simply."

Something snapped. Her mouth was agape in shock and pain. She was going to say something, but closed her eyes and looked away shamefully. "I see. Then all my work is going to be wasted. I honestly believed you changed. I had to beg for the superiors to let you be a freeman - to have the title that you hold onto as Constable! I should have known. It's natural. You'd pick the family traditions over us."

"That's not-"

"Just leave!" she shouted. She brought out her shock pistol and aimed it at him. "You have five minutes. If you don't leave then, I will arrest you."

Sly stood there dumbfounded. He felt his heart shatter as he watched the love of his life point her pistol at him. His shoulders sagged and his ears drooped. He opened his mouth to apologize, but closed it. He turned towards the window. With one last look at her, he left without another word.

When he was gone, she lowered her weapon and stared at the ground. She'd been foolish to think he'd give up his family ways so easily. But could she blame him? It's been in his blood for generations, as being a cop was in hers.

She approached his desk and examined the paperwork scattered around it. She noticed the letter and it's contents. "So they didn't have anything to do with it." she murmured. "_But then how did that girl get his calling card? And most importantly, as it appears to be the subject that's caught their eyes, how in the world did she get a hold of his cane?"_

On the monitor was a picture of the person everyone was interested in. Her files named her Radia Cooper. Some listed her full name to be Radiant Estella Cooper, the missing daughter of Connor Cooper and Marianna Cooper, and the younger sister of Sly Cooper.

Carmelita was puzzled. She'd been working on the Cooper case for years. How in the world hadn't she come across these files? Like her 'brother', Radia was wanted for all kinds of things. She even looked like the splitting image of Sly.

However, on Sly's case files, it was listed that he had no brothers or sisters. He was an only child. Intrigued by this new information, Carmelita spent her time reading over any case files concerning the mysterious Radia Cooper.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sly traveled within the darkness. Carrying a bag around with him, he slowly discarded the clothing he once wore and replaced it with his usual attire from his thieving days. He gently placed the cop outfit into the bag and stared at it. He was saddened with the events that transpired, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. He only hoped that Carmelita would forgive him in time.

Throwing it in the trash he quickly jumped onto a ladder and made his way to the roof. He knew exactly where to find where Bentley and the others were.

Upon arriving there he had noticed that both Penelope and Bentley were in the living room. Penelope sat next to Murray on the couch while the three discussed. Opening the window carefully, he heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Hmm, I don't know. Dimitri said that three new girls were gonna entertain the club tonight. I wonder if it's those three we saw last night?" Bentley murmured.

"They _did_ mention his name. There's no mistaking that it is those three." Penelope crossed her arms in deep thought. "What exactly does his nightclubs do anyway?"

"Well, it's a place where people go to dance and party with others. They could've came towards him with an offer to attract more people to his business in return for shelter." Bentley concluded. Murray groaned as he leaned into the couch.

"What's wrong, Murray?" Sly asked. He leaned on the couch, smiling down at his friend. He received shocked expressions from both Penelope and Bentley. Murray, a little slow to notice it, said, "I just wonder who those girls are and why they have your cane, Sly."

Murray paused for a moment. "Wait, Sly?" He slowly turned to be greeted with a smirking Sly. "SLY!"

Everyone there hugged him and greeted him happily. Bentley, Murray, and Sly goofed around a bit. But it wasn't long until they grew serious.

"I'm going to assume you got our letter?" Bentley asked.

Sly nodded. "Yeah. Funny thing is, I ran into that same girl earlier today. She was calling herself a Cooper and basically saying I was destroying her father's reputation and her brother's name. I don't remember having a younger sister, so I'm skeptical to her claim. I even met up briefly with her two friends. I didn't get a chance to speak with them though."

Bentley nodded in thought. Murray broke in. "So, the gang is back?"

Sly smiled. "The gang is back and we already have ourselves a mission." Murray cheered while Penelope and Bentley loomed over Bentley's computer. "Anything on the Panda King?" Penelope questioned.

"He said that he'd meet up with us within a day or two, but he's not making any promises. Dimitri, on the other hand, has said he'd be willing to return. Though I assume he'd rather be working with his nightclub."

"Bentley," Sly began as he walked over to his longtime friend. "I want to keep my return a secret until I got my cane back." Bentley gave him a puzzled expression, but hadn't intruded as to why. He simply nodded.

As if on cue, the phone began ringing. Murray picked it up with a bored tone, "Hello?" His face lit up immediately. "Dimitri, we were just talking about you! Yeah, of course Bentley is here as well as –" Sly and Bentley quickly made motions for Murray not to say anything about Sly returning.

"…as well as Penelope!" he chuckled nervously. Bentley rushed over to him and grabbed the phone. "Yes, I'm here. Yeah, sorry about that."

While Bentley and Murray spoke over the phone, Sly walked over to one of the windows and looked outside. He briefly noticed Penelope staring at him with a frown. "If you're wondering why I'm keeping my return a secret, it's only because I want to find out a couple of things."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "I wasn't going to ask about that."

"Then what were you going to ask?" Curiosity grabbing it's hold on him.

"I was going to ask if you had a younger sister. Although, as you already stated, you don't seem to remember having one. I don't want to delve in any deeper. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

He shook his head. "I don't have a clue who she is or why she has my family cane, and the nerve to call herself a Cooper."

"How interesting…" she murmured as the subject was quickly dropped.

After a moment, Bentley sighed and hung up the phone. "We better get going now. He said that the girls just arrived. He said that they'd be doing a show in a little while. I figure that would be our best time to strike and get the cane back."

Murray got up and walked out of the room saying, "I'll start up the van!"

When everyone was ready, everyone piled into the truck. "Okay, so what's the plan?" Penelope asked once the van was out on the road. Bentley had start discussing plans when Sly interrupted. "Just remember I'm not going to be seen at all – nobody knows I've returned."

"Okay then, how does this sound? Murray, Penelope, and me will enter the building and approach Dimitri. We'll ask him about how he's doing and then ask about the girls. After that, we'll hang around the bar and wait until they've showed up. In the meantime, Sly, I want you to watch for a signal. We'll bring you in, but you need to hide in the darkness. The girls coming out to do their thing will be your signal; when they're out, go straight into their back rooms and search the rooms for your cane. Once found, get out of there and wait in the van."

"Sounds good to me." Sly agreed with a smile.

"Hmm, Bentley, how about we just go up and greet Dimitri? I think he'd be a little suspicious of us asking about the girls right away. After that we can sit and wait at the bar for the girls to come out." Penelope suggested.

"What will you guys do after they've done their show though?" Murray questioned. The couple looked at each other with a smile. "Easy," they said in unison. "Nothing."

Murray nodded slowly, not quite understanding.

Once they were all there, everyone went into their positions. Sly entered with them, but quickly took shelter in the darkness of the nightclub. He watched as his friends were greeted by Dimitri and directed towards the bar.

He kept his eye on one corner of the room where a stage lay present. He believed this was where the girls would make their entrance.

He watched as Dimitri walked up towards the DJs booth and whispered something in his ear. The DJ had a big grin across his face and nodded before stopping the song. Dimitri grabbed the nearby microphone and spoke loudly into it.

"'tis a fine night to get our grooves on, no? Well, I've got a present for all you smooth dancers! They've come to work here as part time dancers and part time singers, everyone, please warmly welcome the Scarlet Shadows!" He struck a pose while the crowd cheered.

Sly rolled his eyes with a chuckle. Same old Dimitri. The room went dark. People went silent, eagerly waiting for the surprise that awaited them when the lights turned back on. As the music started, colors of light green, pink, and purple centered on the female raccoon standing on the stage.

She was in a pose, with eyes closed. She was dressed up in a white tube top whose sparkles shined when the lights touched them. Her skirt, which was a light green, was cut along her left leg to make moving easier and reveal her slender legs. Her seemingly black hair was braided neatly behind her.

Sly hadn't recognized her at first until she opened her eyes and began her song. "I can see you stalking like a predator. I've been here before._" _

"Temptation calls like Adam to the apple, but I will not be caught."The crowd turned their attention to the right side of the stage where a grey feline danced her way out. She was dressed in a similar fashion as her friend, but only in colors of black and blue.

_"_'Cuz I can read those velvet eyes, and all I see is lies." Now the crowd turned their attention to the left of the stage where the tigress from before danced out. Like her two friends, she was dressed in a similar fashion, but with a slit up her right leg. She was dressed in colors of gold and silver.

All three sang and danced together. The crowd was enjoying their show, and the three girls were enjoying their dancing and singing. Even Sly was enchanted and had to pull himself away reluctantly from the entertaining show.

It was quiet and empty in the backgrounds – just the way he preferred. After searching each room, he couldn't find it. "_Where exactly is she hiding it? I can't seem to find it anywhere!"_

His cue to exit the room immediately was when the crowd began cheering like crazy. The voices of the three girls had echoed throughout the hallway, announcing their return. Looking around for a place to hide, Sly eventually found a vent. Quickly getting the cover off, he darted inside in the nick of time.

The girls were laughing and chatting about how wonderful the performance was. "Dimitri must've liked it! He was standing and applauding like crazy. This must mean we've finally found an ideal place to hide away for now!" The female cat purred.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that," the tigress murmured. Sitting down in one of the nearby chairs she stared at her two friends. "Someone is eventually going to recognize our faces and report us to the cops. If not for that, someone will eventually notice us sneaking in and out of this place. While it's the perfect shelter for now, it's not permanent. We should, if given the chance, start searching for a permanent hideout."

Radia waved her hand dismissing the comment entirely. She sat down on the chair closest to the vent. Sly could already smell the perfume she wore.

"While you are right, Ara, let's just enjoy this for now! It's been some time that we've had a roof over our heads." Radia smiled and turned her attention to her reflection in the vanity mirror.

Arazel sighed and looked over in the direction of Solitaire. Solitaire was dancing around a mirror with different outfits and different poses. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Oh, just checking out some clothes I could possible wear tomorrow! If I'm lucky, I may find a boyfriend in this little game of hiding go seek we're playing!" She giggled. Arazel couldn't help smiling at her friend as she continued making faces at the mirror.

Radia watched them in mild amusement. She flickered her tail, feeling tired all of a sudden. Arazel noticed her change in mood. "What's wrong?"

She looked stunned for a moment. She laughed and quickly unbraided her hair to brush it. "Oh, nothing! I'm fine - just tired. Hahaha."

She knew that Arazel wasn't buying her act. Her ears and tail drooped as she sighed. She got off of her chair and reached up to one of the hidden bricks and pulled it out. She grabbed the cane and held it close. "You're still bothered by that guy you met earlier, aren't you?"

"Sly isn't a common name." Radia breathed. "And he looked so much like him. He definitely has that impatient and eager attitude down. I know he was Sly Cooper of the Cooper Gang. What if he was _that_ Sly? I don't know how to ask - if there is even a way to ask."

Arazel placed her hands on her shoulders and offered a comforting smile. "Let's first find a permanent hideout before we go running to look for the Cooper Gang."

Both herself and Sly were startled when an explosion rattled the building. Arazel turned to the door quickly, sensing that something was very wrong. Solitaire fumed where she sat. She had clothes all over her with her eyes narrowed unhappy.

"I'm sensing danger," Arazel growled. "Danger? Could someone have tracked us down already?"

Radia twirled her cane and frowned. "Girls, lets get our gear on and go. If that's the case, then we have to get whoever it is out of here before they ruin the place. I _don't_ want any repair bills from Dimitri."

Turning away out of dignity, Sly heard the rustle of clothing as the girls changed into their thieving attire. Opening the door, the girls rushed out of the room. Sly crawled out and quickly gave pursuit.

In all the chaos, Sly lost the three girls. He stayed in the shadows hoping to keep his presence a secret. It was hard with all the commotion he heard.

Eventually he spotted her. She jumped backwards and into the wall. She grunted, angrily eyeing the wall for a moment before ducking below a laser beam. She jumped over another one, and rolled out of the way of a third laser. The fourth beam caught her off guard and she was slammed against the wall painfully.

The cane fell from her grasp as she slid to the floor. "Capture the Cooper girl! Capture the Cooper girl!" a mechanic voice repeated.

"Sorry, not happening!" She ignored the pain in her body as she jumped up and grabbed her cane. She narrowly dodged another beam and ran straight towards the enemy with her cane raised.

Sly moved his head a little to see exactly what she was fighting. It took everything in him not to gasp at the sight. It looked like a miniature version of Clockwerk himself. Now it made sense why it sounded so robotic. It wasn't the only one, however, as five more floated behind it.

Slamming her cane against the metal-made bird, Radia winced and took a step back as the vibrations from the cane rattled through her arms.

The bird aimed at her feet and shot a couple of lasers at her. She cried out and tumbled backwards, right back into the wall. The cane falling out of her grasp and out of her reach.

They swiftly moved towards her with their talons at the ready. She screamed as they wrapped the talons around her arm. "L-let me go!" she struggled desperately, but was quickly subdued when they sank their talons deeper in her skin.

She nearly went into hysterics the moment she noticed some of them moving towards the cane to pick it up. "No! My cane! Don't you dare touch it!"

Deciding this was his best moment to act, Sly dashed in. He slammed his shoulder against the bird and retrieved the cane from its grasp. He quickly dodged the swipe of its talons. He had to jump backwards to avoid the lasers that it shot at his feet.

While he was distracted with the mini clockwerks, the ones holding onto Radia quickly left the scene. She continued screaming and struggling.

"Sly! They're kidnapping Radia!" Bentley yelled. Both Solitaire and Arazel, who had been busy with fighting against the clockwerks, were surprised to hear Sly's name. Sly looked around in the area, cursing under his breath when he realized that Radia was no where to be seen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Let me go, tin can!" Radia screeched. She kicked, struggled, attempted to throw her arms around, anything to get loose, but nothing was working. And it only made her situation worse as they dug their talons in deeper. She winced, the pain becoming too great. She was doing her best to ignore it and escape, but she could feel her strength quickly fading.

She hadn't even registered when the grip on her was suddenly loosened. That was until Sly rammed his entire body against the bird and freed her. She collapsed to the ground. Gazing up, she watched as Sly fought off the birds.

"L-look out!" she gasped. Sly turned just in time to avoid a swipe from one of the birds. She struggled to her feet, grabbing his arm and dragged him along with her.

"You're injured!"

"Forget the injuries, just keep running!" she yelled. She spun around one of the corners and right into another one of the rooms. She slammed the door and locked it. Even if she knew that it would do her no good.

Sly was searching through the room for some form of escape while she leaned against one of the walls to rest. "Do you know anyway to get out of here besides that door? We don't have much time!"

Both jumped when talons suddenly ripped through the door. "Scratch that, we have no time!"

Radia ran to one of the vents and ripped off its cover. She looked at him. "You coming?"

"Nah, I thought I'd stay behind and have a cup of tea with them." He answered sarcastically. "You have fun with that then. Give them my regards." She replied, quickly ducking into the vent and crawling further in. Sly was right behind her.

The pair crawled through the vents and eventually reached one that led outside. Radia hesitated at the entrance, not entirely sure if all the birds were gone.

"Sly!" Bentley's voice was heard calling for him. "Radia!" Two girls called after them. "Sly, come out! They're gone!"

She crawled out of the way and looked around. They were behind the nightclub in one of the back alleyways. Sly jumped to his feet and searched for his friends. Radia, on the other hand, was examining the sky for any signs of the robotic freak shows from earlier.

He was about to walk off and greet his friend when she grabbed a hold of his tail. He looked at his tail in surprise, then at her. "You have something that belongs to me."

"It's mine," he began. He ignored the cold glare. "It's been in my family for generations. However, after my last heist, I left it behind for my friends to retrieve. I even have proof that it's mine." He pointed to the engravings at the end of the cane that read his name.

She looked surprised. "Wait, you're the _real_ Sly Cooper? You're not some phony?"

"Um...yes? I don't know anyone else who could have my name." He said as he scratched the back of his head. She narrowed her eyes, obviously still skeptical.

"Okay then, if you're a _real_ Cooper, what is the family book that we treasure?"

He arched his eyebrow in confusion. "The Thievious Raccoonus. I was supposed to inherit it on the night my family was robbed."

Radia's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide. She looked downward, doing her best to think of something else that only a Cooper should know. "Who was our arch rival?"

"Clockwerk. Why on earth are you asking me this?"

"It...it can't be. You can't be Sly Cooper! My brother is dead!"

"Say what?" he asked. "Your brother?"

Her ears drooped. She looked away. "You can't be him. He wouldn't forget who I am."

He was about to ask her what she meant when Bentley and the others rushed to him. "Sly! There you are!"

It was the same reaction Radia retrieved from her two friends. They hugged her. "Oh Radia, we were so worried they kidnap- Oh my god, you're wounded!"

"I'm fine!" Radia laughed. She jumped around and flashed a goofy smile. "See?" She nearly fell over a moment later, landing in the arms of Arazel who gave her a scolding look. "Hahaha, okay, maybe I'm not so fine." She shrugged.

Solitaire was crying when she hugged her. She was listing down all her worries and what she was so scared of. Radia winced when she hugged her tightly and grew louder with her sobs. Arazel had to tear her away from the woozy raccoon.

Sly watched the trio as they conversed. Bentley was by his side. He said nothing, knowing full well that Sly didn't want to talk at the moment. He could only watch as his friend trained his eyes on the young woman who claimed to be his younger sister.

The nightclub was empty - mostly thanks to their uninvited guests earlier. Dimitri was with the DJ, a large frown painted on his features. When he caught sight of Sly, he was surprised.

He'd been so happy to see Sly that it took a full hour for the gang to simmer him down and talk him out from throwing a celebration party. Even though he promised that he wouldn't say anything, or party about it, the gang still had their lingering doubts.

Everyone (except for Radia, who was sitting on the far side of the room) gathered any chairs that hadn't been destroyed and sat at one of the larger tables.

She watched them converse as they sat there. She could tell that had been talking about her partially as Solitaire and Arazel would briefly look at her, but she didn't care. No, she was more concerned about what she heard earlier.

For as long as she lived, she had been convinced that she was the only one left of the family. The memory was still fresh in her mind. And it still haunted her to this day.

She remembered watching Clockwerk as he walked out casually, smirking at the police who just arrived, and flew off. She had been so terrified that she hadn't moved herself from her spot. She was grateful that none of the other members of the Fiendish Five had seen her during their escape. If they had… Well, she wouldn't be here.

The pain of entering her lifeless home was still there. The hurt and loneliness that overwhelmed her when she discovered that not only was her family gone, but her cane, her brothers cane, and their family book were gone as well.

She came to the conclusion that she was the only Cooper left.

But now that was up for questioning.

She stole a glimpse of Sly in a thoughtful manner. She still couldn't believe that he was _the_ Sly Cooper. She wouldn't be convinced unless they took a sample of their DNA and crossed it.

Radia hadn't registered that her two friends were calling for her until Sly gazed at her. She turned her head away. "What?"

"Should we move in with the Cooper Gang? We kind of have no where else to go."

Oh yeah, their hideout was now in ruins. She sighed and waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah yeah, only if they don't mind it. If not then we can look somewhere else."

As they continued their discussion, Radia felt an overwhelming urge to run outside. Lately she had been practicing with the cane with a new move to add to the book. Nothing was coming to her, and she was afraid that she'd never have anything to add to the book.

Arazel startled her with a simple touch on her shoulders. "You're daydreaming again."

"Nah, just thinking."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She grinned at her lifelong friend. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We're moving in momentarily. But look at this." She pointed to Solitaire and Murray. The two of them were giggling and cracking jokes. Did Radia seriously just hear her talking about cars?

She chuckled. "Well, ain't that just cute."

"I've asked their turtle friend to take a DNA sample of you and Sly." Radia stared at her. "Why?"

"You can act like it doesn't bother you all you want, but I can see through you. You think he's your brother, don't you?" Damn, she'd forgotten that Arazel could read her like an open book.

"...so?"

"That's going to continue bothering you and eventually affect your performance. For our safety and yours, I've asked him to do this. I'm hoping that it'll bring peace to you either way." Arazel folded her arms.

Radia let out a sigh and leaned into her chair. She was grateful her friend was looking out for her, but what if it wasn't really him? Then she'd _have_ to take that cane from him. She would fight his entire gang if she needed to, but she would be damned if she'd let a non-Cooper hold that family treasure.

But what if he was? The idea of it both excited and scared her. They'd have a lot to talk about, obviously, but where would she even begin?

Seeing the worry plastered all over Radia's face, Arazel hugged her. "Calm down. If he is, then we'll approach it radically. If not, then we'll follow whatever orders you have."

"...Thank you, Arazel. Really." Radia smiled thankfully at her companion.

After an hour and a half of packing their things, they left for the hideout. The ride was filled with an awkward silence. Well, at least for everyone excluding Radia. She used that time to sleep and reenergize herself.

Arazel and Solitaire were sitting near her in the back of the van with Bentley. They watched as she twitched and groaned in her sleep. "It's that dream again…" Solitaire frowned.

"She's going to be restless when she wakes up."

Sly, being interested in the conversation, listened on as Bentley asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's been restless as of late. After a bad dream she'd run off and practice with that cane. When we asked, she told us she was practicing a move to put down in her family book. We never understood what she meant by that."

"And that's not even the worst part… she overworks herself. She's trying to prove something to someone. Though… we've never really understood _who_ she was trying to prove to. We haven't asked either."

She was trying to prove herself? He listened in further.

"She brags about being a Cooper sometimes. Even when the police are chasing us, she commonly yells, 'You guys haven't been able to catch a Cooper yet, why bother trying?' And," Arazel glared at her friends sleeping form, "her unpredictability has gotten worse. I'm surprised we're not in jail yet."

They continued talking about Radia some more, but Sly didn't listen to them. He was thinking back on the first few times he met her. His attention was drawn back, however, when Solitaire said, "She's crazy! She's attempted maneuvers we've _never_ seen before! She broke her foot when she tried mastering walking on tightropes. She told us that it was the only move she remembered from her family's book. Thankfully, it wasn't something that would damage her completely. There was another… the Ninja… spiral jump? I think that's what it was called… that she attempted, but she could never get it down."

Sly jumped when Murray suddenly announced, "Home sweet home!" It was even more startling after they woke up Radia. She freaked out momentarily (probably because she didn't recognize where she was or remember why they were there), but thanks to her friends she eventually cooled down. She escaped to the roof and she hasn't been back inside the house since.

Bentley was off doing his work. He already took a sample of Radia's DNA and Slys, and was now in the process of figuring out if the two were related. Murray was sitting on the couch, snacks in hand as he watched the TV. Sly was standing near the window watching the sunrise. He noticed shadows moving on the house besides theirs.

When he got up there to examine what the shadows were he was surprised at the sight before him.

Arazel, Solitaire, and Radia were staring at each other. All three looked to be on alert, cautious, and ready to move at the slightest movement. Radia held onto Sly's cane tightly, occasionally twirling it. Her ears twitched in the direction of Sly, obviously hearing him as he moved to the ledge of the rooftop.

He was confused as to what they were trying to do, but he was shortly answered when Arazel suddenly move in to attack Radia. She dodged it while flipping backwards. She used the cane to block a kick from Solitaire.

Although she hadn't expected the kick that came from Arazel. She stumbled backwards and almost off of the ledge of the roof. The others hadn't seen it, but she grinned. She did her best to make it look unintentional, but she fell off of the roof only to use the clothesline below to shoot her back up into the sky.

"Radia!" her two friends screamed. Sly jumped to his feet worried, but drew a breath of relief when he watched her shoot up into the sky. A big grin was on her face as she used the cane to force Arazel and Solitaire back. "Damn it, don't do that!"

Radia laughed loudly. Solitaire, curious on how Radia was sent back up in the sky, peered over the edge to see the clotheslines. "Smart…" she remarked.

He couldn't deny the fact that she knew how to use his cane to its full advantage. He wasn't even angered that she had somehow stolen it from his grasp. He was interested in their little activity, and more specifically, Radia.

She felt his stare on her and eyed him from where she stood. She winked in his direction before casually walking away from her two friends. "My unpredictability is useful, no?"

"Useful in the way of giving us a heart attack! You've _never_ done that in our practice sessions before!" Arazel yelled.

"I like mixing it up from time to time," Radia shrugged. She didn't seem to care about the cold glare she was getting from the fussing tiger. She roared and tackled Radia. "Wah!" Radia screamed and started crying as Arazel started to tickle her. "Yay! Tickle fest!" Solitaire yelled as she jumped on top of the two.

They rolled around, trying to pin each other down and win out in their little game of tickling each other. All the other, they laughed.

"Sly!" Sly heard his name called. He entered a moment later, still surprised with what he saw. He grinned mostly to himself. She definitely had skill.

Bentley nodded to him. Sly was confused momentarily, but it slowly sank in. Radia Cooper was his sister. His long lost younger sister.

And boy, was she going to be overjoyed when she heard that.


End file.
